My Hate
by blueyedevil586
Summary: Natsumi is kagome's older sister by three years with a two year old Hanyou. Kagome is needing help to defeat naraku so she goes to her sister, she agrees but wairly believes her about the well until she's out to the other side thats were everything begins
1. Chapter 1

Damn! She suckered me into another favor that sneak! Though this one seemed easy enough just had to kill some dude that's been bothering her. Piece of cake. But unfortunately my dearest sister has a wild imagination, telling me I had to go thru some ancient well to get there. . .Right. I am not going to down a well to stand there like an idiot just for her to make fun of me when I get out. I may have not been there at the shrine for three years but I am not going to fall for that cheap trick, they'll have to show proof.

I pulled up to the shrine and sighed, Kagome said we'll leave tomorrow at _eight o' clock _it's not that I am not to used to it but I never got up that early on Mondays, Mondays were my lazy day a bomb could drop and I still be snoring, yes I snore everybody does and I bet some girl just said 'I don't snore' get over it honey your fucking asleep you don't know. So after I turned off my parked car and locked it I started climbing the longest stairs known in history but I'm used to it, I have a boy kid Hanyou, you have to be active to catch him to play tag, . . .getting back half gnawed shoes . . , and worst of all putting to bed.

I loved him dearly but his father was killed, but I didn't care he wasn't my mate, wasn't worth my time, wasn't worth crying for hell I rejoiced when the corrupted fuck up died. Damn Dog-demon Bastard! Just thinking about all of the emotional/physical/mental pain he gave got me riled wanting to punch something. I meet him at my old job before I found out my real parents - adopted into the Higarashi family- had been murdered right after I was born (but it took them a very long to find there will and even longer to find me) and left all there riches for there only child, Natsumi which was a hell of a lot of money. He had been a real sweet talker, we had a few dates start dating for about six months then he started to get physical, I didn't like I was in school at the time and was worried about my education but he kept saying not to worry I had start A's and was a grade ahead or would go on about how he could support us. And finally he snapped and tackled me pinning me was going to take it me willing or unwilling, lucky for me my mom heard and the only thing a mother would do grabbed a frying pan and going to check who was messing with her daughter.

She hit him so hard on the head that even though he was a demon knocked him out cold or either she hit the right spot to do it by the time he woke up we were in the police station and he was convicted with attempted rape with 5 to 10 years and while I was walking by him, out of the whole place he whispered that even now two years later scared me shitless 'You'll pay for this' and that I did a week later he had broken out of jail and was on his way to me but I was oblivious to it all I was a teenager I didn't want to watch news when I thought news first thing that popped in my mind was BORING but I've learned otherwise. Once he had reach my home, my room, to _me _he had pinned and gagged me with something, he would put up a demonic shield that locked in our voices no matter how much I screamed in pain no one would come, no one. And after he was finished he would get up, get dressed not caring about me then tell me that if I told anyone he would kill my family and take me away and I knew he meant. He came every night but after awhile I got to use it and just lay there limp and counted the seconds till he was done.

Then every morning I would be the first one up take scaling hot shower hoping to get off his scent, his everything. Now don't get me wrong I tried telling my mother or grandfather but every time I got up to it I would see a shadow move out side or behind my mother or grandfather and then I would remember what he said and told them it was nothing or a joke to see what they would do if I said something in that voice and looked that way and then they would say I should be actress because I was so good. I couldn't even tell my sister, Kagome. And especially my brother, Souta he was so small and innocent the way he looked up at me with those big eyes it nearly had me in tears, I was so ashamed of my patheticness of not being able to fight off the monster that was causing my suffering that I wouldn't even look any of them in the eye. Even though the police surrounded our area and looked for him, he was stealthy and hid in the shadow and would pop out of nowhere. I was terrified because I did not want this type of life, I would ask him after his ministrations when he as going to stop and leave me alone and he would say 5 to 10 years and that's when he was getting me back in his own evil way for sentencing him to jail.

Then the real horror started I was pregnant, hell how could not I we had unprotected rape every night. He knew and told me that was what he was first but changed his mind to the 5 to 10 year thing but said the cops will be getting harder to avoid since I was pregnant and it was already hard to sneak around. So he'll just leave a gift during the time I was happy, sad, and extremely pissed it took real skill to do that or a lot of break downs . . . We'll take the ladder one. I was happy because I was not going to have him my life anymore hopefully; sad because he was leaving me an abomination; pissed because well damn it every thing that was going wrong in my once was messed world. As soon as he left I got dressed, ran downstairs and to my moms always waiting arms and cried myself till the pain caused me to pass out when I awoke I was on the couch with my mother and grandfather huddling over me with very worried expressions. I decided it was time to tell them all that had happened afterwards my mother called the police while my grandfather held me crying out my eyes.

I told the police the exact same story and told my mother I was going to get an abortion because I wanted nothing to do with the creep but my mother argued saying that it was not the baby's fault for beginning born and that I should not kill him/her because she/he had done nothing wrong. But I argued saying _it_ was part of that monster and that _it_ would look a lot like the disgusting thing but she said 'It may look like him but if you teach it to be like you a beautiful, smart, and kind child. The child will be nothing like him except looks and that's not what matters the most now is it?' and after that small yet significant speech I agreed to let him/her live and to do exactly what my mother told me to do.

He is a two year old but looks four because of his demon blood; he has white hair, to adorable doggy ears on top of his head, and bright purple eyes. However, on his human nights, he looks more like me than his father, which I love; his hairs a bright reddish-orange color with blue eyes just like me. I named him after his snow-white hair, Yuki. Though his and my name is somewhat opposite mine is Natsumi meaning 'summer beauty', I am going to state the obvious now I was born in the summer.

Finally at the top of the killer stairs, the winds blowing lightly ruffling my hair the sun set just starting to set off to the west it was a sight to behold they are beautiful to just and watch but were a nightmare because to me after the beautifulness came a evil but now I just see it as another day I lived to see with my family and friends. I walk into the house hearing my family in the kitchen so go toward there.

"Mom I have a headache from thinking to much. Can you get me some Advil, please?" I said, then heard Yuki snicker, while walking by him I thump him on the head between the ears to sit down. What I didn't think to hear was a growl Yuki doesn't growl at me so menacingly, I was going to look up at him but a throb in my head said to keep my eyes closed to block out the sun last light that was coming thru the window.

"Sure dear' My moms said with a smile and left the kitchen. Mom was back with two pills in one hand and a glass of water she just poured and handed it all to me.

"Thanks," I said taking them and swallowing, I set down the now half empty glass of water and look up, jumping up and rudely pointing at the man I didn't know yelling "Who the hell are you?"

He looked up at me annoyed, and stated sourly, "I could ask you the same thing?"

"Yeah, we'll your in my house," He was doing the fish thing then just 'keh'd' and looked away glaring apparently he didn't like losing. I glanced at Kagome who had her head in her hand like she just hit herself which she probably did considering her; next over to my mom who as just humming to herself as she cooked our dinner; down to my son who was just looking back and forth between the man and I clearly entertained; then I looked back to the unknown man.

"This is Inuyasha. The guy I told that's from the feudal era" Kagome said looking at me like I was supposed to remembered, I got bored when she started talking to much so I pretended and listen to bits and pieces.

"Oh yea Inuyasha, I remember" I said looking fast trying to not look conspicuous, didn't work.

"You don't remember do you?" Kagome said getting madder by the second.

"Oh come on, Kagome do you think I listen when you talk about this fake well portal and the past thing. This is probably just one of your friend or your boyfriend and your just trying to get back at me for all those pranks I pulled on you when we were little" I stated watching both of their faces get red with embarrassment, so their together and still shy at the thought or haven't admitted their feelings yet to each other either way was still cute to watch. I picked up my falling chair and set back down at the table.

"We're not together" they yelled at me in unison, there goes my ears I muttered.

"Keh" Does this guy have a strict vocabulary. . . Poor guy.

"Natsumi, I've told you multiple times I can go back to the feudal era. I am not lying." Kagome said adding emphasize to her words. I just rolled my eyes reached and grabbed, Yuki and set him in my lap, playing with his hair. Inuyasha finally turned toward back around to look at us. Kagome as still going on about whatever she was talking about but her was sort of like a lullaby like grandpa's and I get tired, so I focus on something else so not as to go to asleep. I'm not saying she's boring it's just if any one talks to long to me I get bored or tired it happens to me anytime anyone talks to me with really catching my interest. It only when people talk I can keep interest in anything sometimes I wonder how passed let alone a grade ahead. But the weirdest part is that sometimes I even get tired when I talk for to long and other times not, I'm just screwed up(A/N: That is literally how I am weird huh)

Anyhow, I need someone who speaks little but grasps my full attention but not likely.

"Natsumi! Are you listening to me?" Kagome was red in the face with anger, she really needs to get laid. I found that my laziness to people talking is hereditary because my son has it to because he's zoned out too.

"Oh, Kagome you need she can't stay focused on people for too long. It's been like since she was little." Asako(*) Higarashi stated sticking up for me knowing I was probably still wasn't listening. Like when I was little at the parent-teach conferences the would complain that I would not listen in class, my mom would then ask her what my grades were and the teacher would fumble around then finally say A's, Asako would just giggle and say she doesn't see a problem then would ask the teacher was there any other (want to be) problems. The teacher would say no and dismiss us, from then she gave me harder test but it was still easy because they still hadn't promoted me up to next grade ahead of time yet. Then when we got home I would ask her what happened because I was to worried about missing the new episode Mew Mew Power,, Asako would draw what happened with bubbles that said what they said; knowing I loved to read.

"Hey, Mom" Yuki said waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance when I heard someone fall out of there chair I looked around and saw that Inuyasha guy on the floor anime style, foot twitching everybody still doing what the were doing.

"You're a Mom?! Your he's mom?!" He said pointing back and forth between Yuki and I.

"Yeah" I said sporting a huge ass grin while giving Yuki a big hug that if he hadn't been a demon would have been crushed under the pressure. Inuyasha looked at me with disbelief then shook his head, muttering something about way to young.

"Inuyasha, I thought you knew. Hmm." She said looking up at him, but when he looked at her with a cock eyebrow. " I could of sworn" Then she looked down at the at the table thinking whether or not she did with her forefinger on her chin.

"I don't see how she didn't, she talks so much" I whispered down into Yuki's ear which twitched at my warm breath, nodding to the statement still watching Kagome.

"So that must mean you have a mate?" Inuyasha said sniffing toward trying to get another males scent off of me. "But I don't smell another man"

"No, I don't have a mate, husband, ex-husband, or boyfriend" I said looking at him not waiting for the next obvious question and said "The other conceiver of him is dead"

Inuyasha flashed a look of knowing before covering it up and huffed "I didn't ask about the fa-"

"I know but you were going to. And the other conceiver is not a parent so don't ever insinuate that he is" I said cutting him from such a horrible word he was going to said. I stood to go to my room after putting Yuki down in my seat.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Asako said turned around with a look of concern and confusion.

"I'm going to bed just fix me plate and I'll eat it later" I said without turning around about to continue.

"Me too. Wait for me mommy" Said Yuki sliding down his chair to race after me.

"Ok" She said cheerfully I heard going up to Kagome's room, I would sleep in my room but I'm to scared to be in that room, bad memories, I shivered. I got up to the room shut the door after Yuki was in and went over to the bed and flopped down on stomach even though it hurt my breast I didn't care I was tired. Yuki climbed onto my back lying I was he pushed back my hair trying to look at my face.

"What's a matter mommy?" He said looking at me confused.

"It's nothing," I said looking out of the corner of my at him and laughed at his expression it was on of those I-Know-Your-Lying-To- Me looks I would just shook it off if it was someone else but it was just so adorable when he did it. I reached up my arm fast and pulled him under me to cuddle him even with his protest not to cuddle him he was just to cute.

"Tell me" He said looking up at me serious.

I sighed. "It's just- When he- It was hard to think about him" I said I couldn't really get a grip on what it felt like it was sad, hurt, betrayal, pain but how do you express that especially to a child. But he seemed to get the message and wrapped his arms around my neck to hug and I hugged him back no hesitation then he muffled a 'I'm sorry' into my neck, I just nodded. I sat up got and our night clothes got us dressed and we snuggled up against the wall on the bed hoping Kagome wouldn't get mad for us sleeping up here but shook off the thought and went to sleep knowing that the nightmare's would later on.

So what do you think good or bad or not for sure yet?

*A/N: That is the name of the voice person in Japanese of her since her real name is Kun-Loon, I didn't like it to much Were I found it Website:

. 


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a gasp, it was pitch black not to seem like a wimp or nothing but I usually had a night light on or closet light or something but I relaxed when I sensed Kagome was with me. I reached over for him to snuggle Yuki and go back to sleep. He wasn't there! Oh no, where is he?! I bolted up looking around but with my human eyes it was like trying to look thru paper.

"Yuki?!" I said when he didn't answer I started to get frantic "Yuki, where are you?!"

I swung my legs over the bed the bottom of my upper legs hit Kagome's legs rousing her from her sleep. I muttered my fast sorry and got up all the way and called for Yuki louder almost in a normal tone. I heard something move on the farther side of the room (the closet which was furthest away from the real door) and swung around fist ready to knock the hell out of whatever or whoever it was.

"It's me, Yuki went to the bath place" I heard Inuyasha say and I lowered my fists and sighed he was safe.

"Wait, why the hell are you in here?" I said starting to get protective my sister.

" I always sleep in here or the tree but since I'm going to be sleeping in a tree for the next two weeks or more I decided to sleep comfortable tonight until you got up that is" Inuyasha said sourly.

I lost him at weeks, he has really pretty eyes and I think should tell him and I would of if Kagome hadn't said something in her sleep that made Inuyasha fall face first into the ground real fast. I ran over and flicked on the light and saw him just as I had thought, Yuki walked into the room and kind of just stood there not understanding why his mom was rolling on the floor laughing, his aunt Kagome kneeling beside of face down Inuyasha saying she didn't mean to say it. He just shook his head and muttered something about weird family and made his way over to the bed crawled until he was against the wall and poked his head out of the covers.

"Yuki you . . . sho . . . should have . . . seen it" I said between breathing and laughing after I had finally got my breath. "He just went face first into the floor right Kagome rolled over. It was some hilarious shit."

Yuki sat up and looked at me with disbelief; "Nuh-uh" He expressed not believing me.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head. We looked over at the couple sitting on the ground. Inuyasha was glaring at me and Kagome was giving me the shut-up look. "Hey Kagome do that again, whatever you did so Yuki can see"

"No Natsumi I didn't even mean to do it that time, I only do it when he deserves it," Kagome said then muttered "Which is a lot"

Inuyasha growled "I heard that Wench," I was shocked did he just call my sister a wench?! How dare him. I was about to stick up for her but she did it herself.

"Inuyasha!" She said in a menacing tone I was about to tell her she need to do more than that to get the point across but apparently it worked because his back straightened and he gulped looking nervous. Dang she had this dog trained!

He didn't say anything else, well there goes the entertainment, I shrugged and went over to look at the clock 6: 24 now I understand when they say it's the darkest before sunrise though I've always wanted to see the sunrise I just never got up in time or I was but was too lazy to get up to watch. I lift up my arms above my head trying to reach the ceiling while doing that stood up on my tip toes to stretch my muscles in my legs too. (I bet someone just got up to see if that worked ha-ha) Got relaxed and shook my head and walk toward the door but stop and walked back over to the bed and held out my arms for Yuki, he looked at my arms then at my face with a what? Look on his face.

"Its morning, I'm hungry and I know if I'm hungry your hungry because you didn't eat last night" I said matter-of-factly and I saw the conclusion go across his face. He pushed off the cover with his hands then the rest with his feet, stood up his balance was thrown off when his foot got stuck in the cover and fell toward me, which I got him picked him up and set him on my hip. Turned looked at them, Kagome looked at us happily; Inuyasha's eyes flashed longingly but were covered up by his macho look.

"You guys coming?" I asked but was already going toward the door not waiting on the answer. I walked down the stairs stopping at the door to dig thru my purse to get my cell phone checking to see if I had any messages had one but ignored it because all it said was 'hey' then turned it off and stuffed it back in my purse, and continued going down the hallway and turned into the kitchen to see my mother cooking breakfast.

She turned a gives me a smile, "Good Morning. You're up early" She says then comes to give me hug I hug her back with a one arm hug. "You've only been here for two weeks and you have to go." She states after letting me go.

"Mom, don't tell me you are in on that joke to. This is getting ridiculous." I say go over to put down Yuki, put he had fallen asleep on my hip, his hand on my shoulder as a pillow while the other hand was holding onto the collar of my night shirt. I switched him around so that he was in the front to be more comfortable and he just went along with it in his sleep.

Mom giggled and turned back to her cooking, I smiled and walked over to the counter to get a coffee cup out of the cabinet set it down, close the cabinet, grabbed the handle on the coffee holder and poured some though it was a form of coffee just not coffee, it was cappuccino moms' style. I grabbed the cup and went to set at the table. When I had first got here two week ago, Kagome wasn't here when I asked mom she said feudal era at first I thought she had lost it but everybody at the house told me the same thing. They tried telling me what has been going on but not even half thru I was already zoned out so mom broke it down into parts telling me some everyday different ways and I caught on but always got the names mixed up. Then finally Kagome came back this just past Friday and told me I had to help her and her feudal friends some bad guy named Shippo or something, I still am not good with names but once I meet them I'll put names with faces and that should help me out, I hope.

I lift up the drink to my lips but find it empty; dang I didn't even notice it was gone. I was going to get up to get a refill but Kagome grabbed it in one hand because the other was filled with her on that I supposed she was going to refill too. Wait, when did she come in here, I really oblivious to everything, that's kind of funny though.

"Here" Kagome said putting down the cup in front of me and pulled out a chair next to me to sit down in.

"Uh, yeah, thanks" I thanked.

"Don't mention it" She said waving her hand at me.

"Okay" I said while shrugging, not really noticing the playful glare she threw at me.

"Well once your done and the runts ate were leaving" Inuyasha said huffing and crossing his arms across his chest then I heard Kagome moan in protest.

I 'uh-uh' ed' him cause were I was drinking some cappuccino then shook my head after I had put down my drink but had yet to swallow it all. "I still have to pack" It got deathly quiet I thought it would go on forever.

"What! You haven't packed! You should of done that before you put your lazy ass to bed" He all but yelled me but I was oblivion to it after 'packed' it seems that whenever someone yells at me it takes affect faster, strange I wonder what else. It would be pretty bad if someone was trying to seduce by doing dirty talk, ha- ha that would be a sight to see someone dirty talking me and they see I'm told not focused on them and what I was thinking had absolutely nothing to do with them. About like now I'm thinking about dirty talk while he's still yelling.

"I'll be done in less than an hour and the other half of the hour we'll be for getting Yuki and me ready. So, don't get your panties in a wad, Gees" I said standing putting my now empty cup in the sink and walking away and up the stairs but stop in the middle of the stairs "Kagome you take shower first okay?"

"Sure" I hear her yell and then hear muffled laughs and a growl of warning from Inuyasha, because of my yelling I had woke up Yuki.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" I said while brushing his bangs away to see his face better. He just mumbled something and went back to sleep. I walked into my old bedroom looked around sensing if anyone was there, finding know one I went the rest of the way in flicking one the light and leaving the door wide open to scared to shut it. I picked up a baby blue book bag that Kagome had bought me for our trip; she was going all out this. I shook my head but I wasn't going to let her win I would play along then catch her in a lie. I stuffed what we were going to need in there 'as if we were going to go camping for two weeks' Kagome had told me ok that was easy enough I've been camping for a week before so I just double everything not to hard I just hope the bag holds.

After finding everything I needed and bagged it and got what Yuki and I was going to wear today together knowing Kagome had to be out by now went toward the showers. "How long you been out Kagome?" I yelled over to her room.

"About ten minutes," She answered.

I lied down our stuff and went back to the room to get Yuki, I shook his shoulder he groggily set up and stretched and followed me into the showers. Normally I would give him a bath then I take a shower while he gets dressed but since we were running low on time I just took one with him it didn't really matter. After we got done, he stepped out and shook like a dog he dried off what he didn't shake off he dried off with a towel and I helped him get dressed in a pale blue t-shirt that said Top Dog on it in black with blue jeans, throwing another towel onto his head he began to dry off his wet noggin. I got dressed in a bright yellow tank top that had a band of white fabric that went around just the breast for extra support with the frill design coming out of the top making it look like I was wearing to shirts, I like it, It showed some cleavage and brown Capri's that had tying thingy's that tied right after the knees plus with low side pockets. My hair was still wet I went into Kagome's room to get the hair dryer to take it with me but decided against it was already in here plus the air would have more room to spread and not be all stuffed up like in the bathroom and I wouldn't get all sweaty in Kagome's room from the stuffiness.

After, everybody was threw we were out at the well stuff -Yuki and mine- in hands; Kagome had her yellow book bag on her shoulders; Inuyasha was holding the food we were going to eat when we supposedly, they really were going too far with this it was seriously not funny anymore.

"Okay so do we just stand here and it teleports us or something," I said jokingly. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha sounded out the word 'teleport' fascinated with it for some odd reason, doesn't he every watch movies, I shook my head Kagome sure knew how to pick them.

"No, we jump into the well . . ." She started.

"And then lassie comes and saves us," I said joking, I heard Yuki chuckle next to me but Kagome was looked confused "It's an American movie" I answered her unvoiced question she just shook her head and said 'okay'.

"So Natsumi you jump in first and then"

"I knew it, this is a prank and there probably some water balloons or something to hit me. Well guess what I'm not falling for it sends down him first." I said in a huff and crossed my arms under my full breasts.

"Natsumi,"

"I'll just go if she wants proof I'll give it to her" And with that he jumped in I expected a thud of him reaching the ground but all I got was a blue light that came out Yuki and I rushed over to the side to see what was happening, I was expecting him standing down there with some kind of machine to make the lights but nothing, nothing at all.

"Yuki do you see anything down there at all?" I asked still baffled. Yuki shook his head no, still looking me expecting him to come out of the walls and laugh at us for actually believing it.

"I want to try" He said and before I could stop him, he jumped in and was engulfed in a blue light.

"Yuki, are you down there?!" He wouldn't ignore me would he? What If Inuyasha pulled him into a secret passage but I would have seen him do it . . . the light though?

"Well your turn" Kagome said getting a kick out of my confusion of what was going on. I turned around toward her and picked her up bridal style ignoring her question of asking me what I was doing, I was going to make sure this that anything hit it would hit her to and jumped in. It felt like I was flying there were blue orbs hanging but yet somehow I think they were what was causing this. I think finally I'm beginning to believe Kagome, as fast as the orbs got there they were gone and we were . . . at the bottom of the well, I spoke to soon this was a trick and I fell for I really was an idiot, I scowled.

I looked up to see the sky . . . wait the sky why not the roof of the well house? I jumped up zigzag up the inside of the older well and landed outside that was surrounded with trees around a clearing that was not closed it looked like a path leading out somewhere that I supposed was the village I was in awe that I dropped Kagome in my dazing gaze but was brought back when she lightly kicked me in the shin.

"How – when did- What-"I couldn't grasps the words around it all we were in the past or would it be the future for us, Our future's is the past . . . would that make it present, oh I was confused I flopped down next to Kagome, my legs bent in front of me hands out to the side my head whipping around trying to look at everything at once and was getting whip lash.


	3. Chapter 3

It was amazing I was in the past, the actual past. WOW. So many things were going thru my mind at an incredible speed spinning I was so caught up in my think I didn't notice that other people were present.

"How far back are we?" I asked Kagome after sorting thru my cluttered mind. She looked at me concerned I had a small idea of what she was thinking. "No, Kagome I'm not going to do whatever your thinking. I just wanted to know, Gees'" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, tell us so we can now whether we can kill some demons with anybody really noticing in history." Yuki said, eyes shining bright with anticipation, and Kagome looked distraught now.

"Umm . . . Well I checked and it looks like we're back about 500 years," Kagome said. That did it Yuki fell back with an intake of breath, my mouth was hung open shocked beyond words. "Yuki are you alright?! Say something!" It was useless we were both lost, 500 years back then nobody cared if the demons got killed or not, it was free reign there were so many demons around this time period nobody would notice if we took a few hundred and it most likely wouldn't be remembered and if anybody saw us we just kill them simple enough. This was the best I was out of school and Yuki was home schooled so I could teach him, we could spend most of our time over here fighting, training, and learning plus we grab something really old and sell to a trader or an antique clerk and make tons of money to buy supplies for Kagome as payment for showing us this opportunity.

"This is totally awesome" I said jumping up, fists balled in front of me my arms bent, not noticing the fighting stance some of the others present got into. I was so ecstatic; I felt like jumping down, Yuki had a smile that reached from ear to ear, this was great. I was about to give Kagome a big hug when a huge gush of wind went by blocking my way, I straightened my back and glared at him who the hell was this gu- demon. The only thing that clicked in my mind was save my family and I went to punch him in the face but he was fast and moved out of the way and was diagonal to me now my body still poised not really moved. I turned my eyes toward him and before he could react he was pinned face down to the ground, his arm twisted at an awkward angle I was straddling his lower back, his other arm was locked under my knee, the only real thing could move was his legs but that didn't even go that far because if he tried to buck me off I would break his arm, so basically he was screwed.

"Natsumi, He's a friend so get off him. He didn't know who you were so he tried to protect me." Kagome plead, I sneered a light growl came from my lips.

"Well he's not really doing a good job if I really was after you Kagome. He wouldn't have done much good in stopping me. Who is he anyway?" I said not really caring if I hurt his ego, I heard him growl in wolf 'ugly bitch'. I looked down at him, wanting to bark back 'Puny Wolf' but held it not wanting him to know I understood him.

"This is Kouga." Kagome said, pleading with her eyes from me to let him go. I got up and walked over to Kagome and flopped down again and sighed.

"Kouga?" I questioned but not to him more to myself. I thought Kouga was the toad?

"Yeah, Kouga" Kagome said as she lifting up her legs to bend in front of her, elbows on knees and her chin in hand(basic kagome picture.).

"Wait, I thought Kouga was the toad that hangs around lord umm . . . I think lord Naraku or something." I said trying to think of their names, I looked at Kouga but his face was twisted into pure hatred and disgust. I suppose I had that wrong then, I looked over to Kagome but she looked mad. Uh-oh.

"You didn't listen to a word mama or anybody else said when they were telling you about this time did you?" I was slightly frightened; Kagome was scary when she was mad.

"Well at first, I didn't believe you remember so I didn't pay attention to details but I got the names and stuff just probably not the right title though," I said twit ling with my thumbs. She seemed to cool down some when I said that; I relaxed.

"So tell me. Who do you thinks who?" She said calmly; getting comfortable on the grass again while playing with a piece.

"Ummm . . . Ok So Shippo's the bad guy, Sesshomaru's the pervert monk, Ah-un's the flying two tailed cat, Jaken's the adopted kid, Miroku's the wolf demon, Kouga's the annoying toad, Rin's the flying dragon thingy, Sango's the little girl, Kirara's the demon slayer, and Naraku the lord west." I said all in one breathe while counting them off on my fingers. Everything was really quiet before I heard a lot of laughter, I turned around to find some other people laughing, and some had even fallen to the ground laughing so hard. I cracked a smile now this was hilarious, I looked over to Kagome to find her rolling with laughter to, and I look to Yuki who looked at me and mouthed 'What's so funny?' I shrugged. Yuki had thought those were the people to we would set and talk to try and remember who was who but lost and told ma to just stick with 'the wolf or the bad guy' so we don't get confused.

"You thought . . . Sessho . . . maruuuu . . . was a . . . pervert!" Kagome said through her breath stealing laughs; I just shook my head not really getting the joke and looked back over to the people that had started to quite down. Once everybody was quieted down I picked up Yuki and walked over to rest of the people with Kagome, were she explained who everyone was that's when Yuki and I finally got the joke.

"Oh now I see why you guys were laughing I had that all mixed up but just to make sure I don't get this wrong let me go over them." I had got most of them right except I kept mixing up Rin and Sango. But I knew I could eventually get it right, hopefully.

"So we're going to head out northeast . . . Blah Blah Blah" It seems I couldn't concentrate my mind kept going to wondering if Kagome as a virgin. Because if you looked at the guys, it's hard enough not to ogle at them but if they start seducing damn I would be on my back open legged and naked before you could say 'Baby please'. So I'm wondering is Kagome a virgin yet again; I looked down at Yuki he looked like he was trying to concentrate on what they were saying but was losing the battle quickly. " . . . So anybody got any questions."

"Uh . . . yeah what did you say?" I said, everybody anime sweat drop. It wasn't my fault I can't pay attention.

"You weren't listening?!" Kagome said a slight edge in her voice.

"You know I can't stay focused on people talking for too long unless I'm really interested" I said in my defense. "You know what?" Cutting her off, then not waiting on answer said. "I'll just follow you all and find somebody who doesn't put me to sleep to tell me." I said and turning my head away from her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well it's not my fault my voice is like a lullaby"

"I never said it was your fault, I said it was mine and here I thought I was the one who couldn't listen" I said making her angry, it was fun.

"You are!"

"Well then you must not know how to comprehend very well to the words"

"Argh . . . You are so impossible!"Then she mumbled under breath that she needed another Subjugation Necklace to put on me.

"Yup but, that's why you lub me" I said in a child like voice. She rolled her eyes again and went to grab her stuff. I walked over and got mine but a hand grabbed it first, I looked up to see who had grabbed it was that boy again. "What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"What does it look like? I'm carrying your bag." Inuyasha stated.

"I know that but why? I can carry it" I said we were walking with the rest of the group.

"You got a pup. You don't a back strain" He mumbled obviously embarrassed.

"Oh, I won't I'm used to it. Besides I'm not a weakling you put me out to be."I said getting defensive I don't like it when people pity me or do it out of guilt.

Kouga looks back "Flirting are we now? I guess that means you giving up on Kagome, like she would want you anyways Half-bre" Kouga started but Kagome had put a hand over his mouth to shush him. My eyes narrowed was he going to say something mean, it had to of been something horrible for Kagome to cover it up before he even finished, I wonder what it was.

Inuyasha was going to say something but what I said threw them both off, "How immature, how does she put up with you two?" I sighed and here I thought Kagome would of at least got more grown up guys because all they have done is fight about one thing or another since we had arrived in this time, it was exhausting. Even though I hadn't done nothing while they were yelling or fighting, I could feel the wave of anoyance and irratation coming off of everyone. I walked by them to keep up with rest of the group before yelling a 'thank you' over my shoulder to Inuyasha. I heard Yuki chuckle against my neck it was light so I knew he was going to fall asleep pretty soon.

The group was like this Lord _Sesshomaru_ and his crews were in the front leading and were pretty far ahead but they didn't look like they cared, then Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder with Inuyasha and Kouga on either side of her but she was ignoring the other two talking quietly with Shippo; behind them was Miroku and Sango with Kirara running playing with bugs, anything to keep her busy. Yuki and I were between Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's group it was quiet peaceful the people ahead of us were relatively quiet except for the short arguments between Jaken and Rin.

Behind us was another story it was consistent argue either between the four it was rather nerve racking. We had probably been walking an hour when we passed by an Apple trees and they looked ripe. I walked to the closes one and grabbed two good ones, knowing Yuki was bound to get up here pretty soon and continued walking and as if right on cue Yuki woke mumbling he was hungry I handed him an apple that he took greedily and bit into some juice squirted up on to my cheek right when I was going to take a bit I heard him say around the apple a sorry.

I laughed and wiped it off "It's ok but I'm going to put you down so none well get into my eye next time" He nodded and I set him down and his hand latched onto mine looking around, taking in smells and sounds.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asks taking another bit.

"About a hour," I say finishing my apple and throwing it to the side and watched as it bounced off a tree and rolled close to the wore down dirt road.

"Wow that's long,"

"Yup yup" He throws he's apple to the side and wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

"Dang, you sure at that apple fast were you that hungry?" I asked him He shakes his head yes.

"I still am" I nod and let go of his hand to turn around walking backwards.

"Hey Yasha, throw my bag to me" I yell liking my new nickname I came up with for him. He looks toward me with a weird expression, shakes his head and throws the bag. Once I got it I dig in the front pocket for one of the pop-tarts I put in there earlier in the morning and hand Yuki his favorite which is strawberry with icing. I turn back around and continue walking. Our Pace had gotten slower cause I didn't want to walk to fast because a) Yuki was eating b) he has my genes and will fall on flat ground (it takes skill to do that people) c) He has shorter legs than me and me being a human instincts kick in telling me to slow down d) I was hungry.

So pretty soon we were closer to the noisy bunch trying to ignore them . . . not working.

"I'm bored" Yuki said sulking and grimacing at nothing in particular in front of us.

"Me too," I say. "Wanna play tag?" I suggest knowing he can't refuse; a big smile spreads across his face, looks up at me and hits me on the leg confirming I'm it out loud.

He runs toward his left into the woods, I count to 10 in my head then chase after him. We chase each other back in forth not really caring who won or lost at the moment just having fun and quality time. He was it this time and I was running toward the direction of the group we had made Kagome the safe point, you touch her and your safe. They had settled down for lunch, I had cleared the trees; I glanced behind sensing were Yuki was, not too far behind it seems. I pick up the speed I was right in front of Kagome when Yuki slammed into me knocking me down an inch away from Kagome got off my back and was sitting in her lap when I raised my head, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I win," He said sporting a grin. I growled low not wanting to raise attention.

"I let you win you mean," I said smirking after sitting up cross legged in front of Kagome and him. He got up and stalked the short distance to me, So cute, hands balled up into fists his head tilted all the way back to see my face and trying to glare he was about to say something but I tackled my head hitting Kagome knees "You are so cute" I said then started cooing him, while he tried pushing me off.

"Come on mom, this is embarrassing. Don't be like this. No, I'm not cute."He said he's face getting all red with embarrassment and slight anger but that just made want to hug him more.

After I had gotten over my cooing spell we just lay there he with his cut little arms crossed against his tiny chest with a red face and his little ears twitching angrily. SO CUTE!

"Are you going to lie there all day or get up?" I look up to Kagome with a paper plate in her hand looking at us with a brow raised.

"Stay here" I said rolling onto my back dragging Yuki with me him using my breasts as a pillow, we got comfortable. She just rolled her eyes and continued eating. "What's that?" I said pointing to the plate she was holding. She looked down at me swallowed.

"Dinner" I sat up at the sound of that Yuki sliding down to set on my lap, between her arms I was and took the plate and chopsticks from her, she beat my back with her fists, though I didn't really notice and ate the rest of her food in one bit, put it back in her hands and lied back down on her lap with hands behind my head.

She held the plate for a moment looking at it then it hit, hard. "Why you – You- err you Meany" she said then put the plate down.

"Ohh that hurt Kagome. That really hurt" I said with a fake sad face then laughed and closed my eyes I was tired. I yawned and grabbed Yuki and snuggled and went to sleep. I woke seeing red after having another nightmare, what the hell? Are my eyes bleeding? I blink and then I could see better it was a shirt. Who wears red? I tried to think then I remember Inuyasha I look up to see him talking to Kagome about something while walking, not really interested I close my eyes to go back to sleep. My eyes go wide and shot forward in Inuyasha's arms causing to almost fall. A hand on his shoulder to support my weight I fall back light headed. "Where's Yuki?" I question them my voice weak from sleeping.

"He's playing with Shippo right there," I turn my head to where she was pointing and sure enough there he was playing tag with Shippo. I made my lips go the shape of an 'O'.

"Do you two sense any demons nearby?" I ask the half-demon and demon.

"Do you think we would be letting them play if there was?" Inuyasha says heatedly taking it personally.

"I don't know. I haven't been around you long enough to see if your dependable." I yawned and turn to go back to sleep.

"Don't go back to sleep get up."Inuyasha yells at me.

"Do you think you could tone it down a bit your too loud?" I said not really asking.

"NO I won't no get up!" He yells again. I 'shh' him. And he growls I just brush it off. "Wench . . ."

"You smell good" I said temporally stunning him. I hear Kagome laugh I open an eye to see what's going on. Inuyasha had a dark scarlet look on his face and kagome was laughing while trying to keep her balance and Kouga was frowning not liking that 'his woman' was not paying attention him anymore. "I mean it. Kagome come here and smell him" It was Kagome's turn to blush. I waved her toward us she did and point to were to smell and if it was possible Inuyasha got redder.

"Mmm . . . He does" Kagome said satisfied. I had a slight demon nose because of what happened to me and the 'other conceiver' he said that it's possible for the other (if human) to get light traces of demonic power, pretty awesome huh? So, anyway I smelt Kagome get slightly aroused, I saw Kouga's frown get even deeper, and I wanted to laugh then.

"Well I bet I smell better than him." Kouga said wanting more attention from 'his woman'. Kagome was going toward him to smell and see if what he said was true; I looked up to see Inuyasha glaring.

"Well, I bet you are not. You are a wolf you're bound to stink," I said and Inuyasha howled with laughter at my comment. Kagome slowly backed away not really knowing what to do.

"That was good," I heard Inuyasha whisper to me, I smirked I can tell we were going to be good friends from then on. Then the arguments started, no to sleep now, I sighed and jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and landed over to the general area the kids were kids were playing. I was tired and bored out of my mind, I wanted to listen to music and go to sleep but I needed some where to sleep, not Miroku because he grabs inappropriate places and I might literally rip off his hand (or Yuki), Kouga no, Lord Sesshomaru nah he was too far ahead, So no one and at this rate we are not going to stop walking for at least another hour. I sighed again but in downright irritation. Well I could still listen to music, I looked around to see who had my bag, Kouga, I walk over to him and grab the handle and tugged it off of his shoulder he didn't notice and just handed it over. I unzipped one of the front pockets and grabbed my IPod shuffle, zipped back up the pocket and put the book bag on. I was listening to music for a good forty-five minutes when I felt a tug on my Capri's; I looked down to see Yuki Looking up at me with his arms stretched up to me indicating for me to pick him up, I did.

I took out a head phone after I had him situated on my hip. "What's a matter? Did you and Shippo get bored or tired?" I ask.

"No, I just wanted to spend time wif you." He says with a small blush. I 'aww' him and the blush gets deeper, he tries to hide his face by ducking his headbut I move him so were face to face and rub our noses together.

"That's so sweet of you," I say smiling, He could be so adorable some- most of the time. I look over to my left were Kagome and them are at felling eyes on me and apparently so did Yuki because he was looking too. We're met with three pairs of eyes, two longing, and one content.

"Why doesn't Kagome come over here, I haven't seen Auntie in like forever." Yuki says then pouts.

"Hey, Kags why don't you come over here? Yuki hasn't seen you in like forever," I say quoting after Yuki.

"Okay." Kagome says and starts to come over her but gets stopped by Kouga.

"Why don't you come over here instead of making her come over there?" Kouga states not letting his grip on Kagome's upper arm loosen.

"Why don't you let go of her before I hafta kick your ass again," I say threatening. I hear him growl 'ugly bitch' again but this time Yuki chimes in with 'puny wolf' that causes a snarl from Kouga.

"Stop being mean to my nephew, Kouga!" Kagome yells and yanks her arm free and walks over to us, grabbing Yuki and cuddling him. I move Kagome to the outer side farthest away from Kouga and we start walking again by now where in the back and Sango and Miroku are in the middle and Sesshomaru's group is far ahead. Inuyasha 'keh's and runs up to stand with Miroku and Sango with Shippo on his shoulder. Kouga just starts walking after were ahead.

"You have gotten so big" Kagome says to Yuki. "How old are you? Do you know?"

"I'm two but I look four" Yuki answers.

"Kagome, He's not a baby so stop cooing him like that" I say with a roll of my eyes then explain "He doesn't grow like normal human or demons, humans grow slow while demons grow fast so a hanyou well have some slow stages and some fast stages of growing it just depends"

Kagome just 'oh's' me and continues her cuddling to my child asking various question. We had finally got up with the rest of the group that had already settled down with two fires,-odd- I go and sit down next to Miroku pretty far enough room for another person to sit between us with no elbow room but still that's pretty far. I turn to dig in my bag for supper when something touches my ass; I heard someone suck in a breath more than likely Kagome.

"If that hand is not moved this instant I will permanently remove it from your body" I said then I felt the hand move. "Good".  
I pull out hamburgers all I had to do was warm them up. "Where did you get those from?" I turned around to see Kagome eyeing the box full of multiple hamburgers hungrily.

"Wacdonalds" I said sarcastically. "I had mom suggested it to mom a couple a days ago to do it before we left and she did, all we have to do is warm them up"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Kagome said. I looked up at her smirking.

"You got a frying pan?" She smiled catching on and went to retrieve on from her bag it was medium sized. I piled as many I could on it; Kagome pulls out what she put her kettle on to boil water for Inuyasha's ramen on and puts the frying pan on it every thirty seconds we flip the burger or take on out the aroma of it had almost everyone crowding around it seems they've never ate a hamburger. Afterwards we passed out hamburgers; I had notice the little one, Rin, did not come over and get one so I walked over to her.

"Rin do you want one?" I said as I crouched down they were on the far left side of the main group. She looks up at me unsure and glances at Sesshomaru. "May she Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask he looks over at me emotionalist.

"This Sesshomaru does not care what the child does or does not eat" He said in gracefully. His voice was very wonderful, it was deep but not like Kouga's and made you sway with his words.

"Well apparently your say holds a lot of power of her decision but oh well," I stand up and turn away. "Coming Rin?" I hear her get up and follow me; I hear the toad complain about unrespectful humans.

I sit down and get a plate ready I but it on a bun and handed it to her since we don't have any toppings we just ate it plain not my first impression of hamburgers wanted to go but they all seem to like it.

"You can eat over here or of there if you like and you can ask the toad if he wants any" I said I look up at her smiling she shakes her and walks over to the toad but he just squaws something and knocks the food out of her hands; bad move I walk over there.

"What the fuck is the matter with you toad?!" I yell at him and turn to see Rin picking up the food I walk over to her and stop her "Oh no, sweetie don't worry about that, the toad can pick it up and throw it away" I say turning my head to glare at the toad. I hear her whisper she's not going to throw it away it was her supper. "Oh don't worries about I'll get you a new one besides that one's dirt" She just looks at me.

"I am not a toad and I will not pick up that thing" The toad squaws again that thing was really getting on my nerves.

"Well at least apologize" I say standing back up.

"No the child needs to apologize, coming over here and asking if we want to eat _human_ food" the toad spits out 'human' as if it's a disease. Rin starts to walk up I suppose to apologize as he said but I stopped her.

"I asked her to come over her, I hadn't seen you guys eat all day so," I say but am rudely cut off.

"We don't need food and besides we get our own and if you the one who suggest such a silly thing you should apologize" the toad says.

"I will not" I say eyeing.

"Ungrateful Human" He spits out again, nerve fell out the window. I walk up to him and rear back my leg and kick I see him sail the sky over the trees that should keep him occupied for a while.

"Master Jaken" Rin exclaims; I just cross my arms in front of my chest no toads going to tell me what to do I walk past Rin and grab the plate off the grass and continue my toward the main fire and yell over shoulder for Rin. All in all it as a pretty eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After everybody ate their fill or at least until the hamburgers ran out, I watched them with fascination the place was very, very lively for the most part anyway. If it wasn't Miroku trying to touch Sango's ass then it was Inuyasha and Kouga fighting and Kagome having to separate them . . .the hard way. After while though I started to get a headache, I don't see how the Lord's group sat through al this so calm, I wanted to scream.

Yuki went to play with Shippo and Kirara and I was stuck here alone and bored to death. I fell back and looked up at the last light there was going to be before the sun went completely down. I wonder what the moon is going to be tonight that had me thinking then I usually kept track of it and I forgot to look on the calendar before I left . . . Uh oh. If I can sneak over to Kagome and ask her should know right, I mean she has a Hanyou friend, lover, or whatever guy. She has to know his night and keep track so they can find shelter because of what I've heard Hanyou's are not exactly welcomed in this time. Now don't get me wrong there sometimes not welcomed in my time either it depends, ha-ha reminds me of that joke Yuki and I had we were talking about all the Hanyou haters and I say their Hanyouist, instead of sexist or racist it's Hanyouist . . . For some reason I feel I got the crickets on that one. Anyways Back to the plan, Operation: Find and des- ask Kagome about the moon. I sat up looking from side to side until I heard her behind me.

"SIT BOY!!!" I turned around to hear Kagome say that and then Inuyasha falling at a fast pace face first into the ground.

"Puuu" Yuki and I do (It's what characters do when trying to hold back laughter). I hear Yuki get up and walk into the forest followed by a lot of laughing. My face was starting to turn red from trying to hold it in, I let loose I fell back onto the ground holding my stomach rolling back forth trying to ease the pain of laughing to hard. Then I got thumped on my head by a very pissed off Half-Demon, I looked up at him and thought of how his face looked before he plummeted into the ground and started up the giggle fit again. Yuki came out of the woods wiping a tear from his eyes, and looked at Inuyasha again and swiftly turn back into the woods to laugh again.

"Gahh! Shut-up would you!" Inuyasha practically yelled at us.

"You . . . Face . . . Ground," that was all I was able to get through the laughing, but apparently he didn't like it and I got a harder thump, good thing I have a hard head. "Wu, man that was good laugh it was better the second time though, hmmm . . . I wonder if it will work if I say it . . . Sit boy," He tensed but nothing happened, well that sucks I wanted to do it too.

"Ha-ha of course it only works when Kagome says it, Stuuupid," Inuyasha says smugly.

"Why are you so smug you'd think that you would be sad that Kagome has that power," I said "Maybe your brain hasn't figured it out. . . Poor thing," He growled and raised up his fist in a way to make someone think that he was going to thump me again but he just 'feh'ed' and turned away from everyone as best as he could and crossed his arms; I shook my head and remembered what I was going to do before that hilarious scene happened. I got up and walked over to Kagome and tilted my head in the direction I wanted her to go too, she nodded and we went over to the far side of camp nearer Lord Sesshomaru's group. I glanced over to where Yuki was playing with Shippo again I didn't think he was listening but he's fooled me before then I took look over to Sesshomaru I doubt he was listening because of what I've heard he doesn't really care for humans in an issue.

"So what was it that you wanted?" Kagome said getting anxious seeing me looking around. She glanced in the directions of where I was looking, obviously getting worried.

"Oh, I was wondering if you knew which moon it was to night?" I whispered after putting up my to cover my mouth and most of Kagome's ear, I saw the confusion go across her face then it looked like she got on . . . I supposed. We switched so that her mouth was near my ear.

"Umm I think it's the waxing crescent" She said I pulled away and gave her the Speak-My- Language- look, she rolled her eyes and ushered me back.

"The backwards crescent," I stiffened that's Yuki's night, Shit how could I've been so stupid then she continued with a question that made me scowl, "Why are we whispering?"

"Because I don't want Yuki to know I forgot to look at the calendar," I said to keep the annoyance out my voice.

"You forgot to look!" I jumped a bit and looked down and slightly red faced Yuki his face always get flushed when he's mad, it was so Kawii. "Mom . . . Mom!"

I look down at him and give an apologetic smile, he rolls his eyes and turns away pouting. "Sorry, sweetie I was packing our stuff and trying to get us ready. So I sorta maybe, it just accidentally slipped my mind about the moon tonight." He didn't respond, I guess he was madder than I originally thought. "Look if your that mad about it sleep with Kagome tonight," I had started to walk towards where our stuff was at but a small clawed hand grabbed the bottom of my Capri's making me stop. I turned around with a brow raised in question I had not expect him to already give in so early. I mean I had expected it to come later in the night to crawl into my bed with some lame excuse as to why he had come back.

"I'm not mad just. . . sad that you forgot something that very important to me," He said to me in a distraught voice, his ears drooped a bit, and his face donned a very sad expression. I leaned down and picked him up so that we were eye to eye.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. It was hectic today and I know I should known or at least looked . . . Sorry," I pout. Yuki forgives me by playfully rubbing his nose against mine. I crack a smile and rub mine back.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyways. So you forgot what the moon was tonight so what?" I heard looked past Kagome -who had a hand on Inuyasha's haori, biting on her lip and slightly leaned forward basically giving away that she was listening closely to Yuki and mine's conversation - to Kouga standing further into the center of the camp with his arms crossed.

"Tonight's Yuki's human night," It took all about 2.7 seconds before half of the camp roared together.

"You don't tell people that especially in this era/time," I heard them yell and could of swore that I would go death because of the magnitude of them yelling together.

After I had got back some of -my sworn on- hearing "You guys would of found out anyways, He would of looked different, act different, _smelled_ different. I mean come on don't tell yall are that stupid," I said back to the center of the camp and then walked past Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga back to the center of the camp.

______________________________________________________________________-

We just sit around and started talking various things that just popped in the head-mostly me. My mind just kept wandering so I decided to just chime in every once in a while when I was for sure what they were talking about I was off a couple of times but they over looked it. So Yuki and I just sit there bored and zoned out in our worlds, probably not even thinking anything close to the same thing. I was thinking about whether or not I packed my PSP because I was bored out of my mind but I didn't know whether or not to take a bath first or play some now then bath later to hard of a decision maybe I should ask Yuki if he was going to take a bath with me or what because I didn't know how the bathing schedule worked around here so to my questions I have to ask how the bathing schedule worked. I was about to but someone grabbed my hands in theirs, the hands were attached arms covered in purple robe then to a very serious faced monk.

I looked up to see him giving me the look "Natsumi. . ." He said then waited for me to respond.

"Yes, Houshi" I said politely trying not to be rude and jerk my hands away so I decide to do it slowly but every time I moved my hands his grip tightened, not good.

"Will you . . ." By now everybody was silent and watching us intently in different ways; Kagome looked like nervous; Sango and Yuki looked mad as hell; and everybody else was either agitated or amused in different degrees. I wonder why? But found out shortly when he finished I didn't hear him.

"Huh? What can you repeat that please?" I said looking back at him I didn't know he was this boring.

"I said. . ." A giant boomerang came out of nowhere and hit him so hard on the head he fell in my lap unconscious I pushed him off of me and he fell to the ground in an uncomfortable position. I turned back to everyone and saw Kagome holding her heart, breathing hard as if she had held her breath but she looked relived now; Yuki still looked mad I wonder what a matter with him is; the others except Sango looked slightly amused but then I saw Sango standing up to come toward me I looked up at her she turned and picked the giant boomerang and turned toward me and smiled.

"Sorry it slipped. And he wasn't going to say anything important so don't worry about," She said happily.

"Okay, umm. . . What was I going to ask you guys?" I said scratching my head I would remember here in a minute. . . "Oh yea bathing. What's your bathing schedule?" I said.

"It's mixed bathing" I turned my head to the right to see the monk with a big bump on his head along with a big mischievous smile, I saw a boomerang coming but this time Sango was holding it I guess she's going to purposely hit him this time but Yuki beat her with a punch in the face to the monk. This was starting to get really weird, I looked back over to the group and saw some mad and amused expressions at Yuki or the monk.

"Why is everybody looking weird? Did I miss out on a joke?" I asked was there something I was missing here. They just ignored me and continued with their looks at one of the two. Before I heard Yuki mutter 'Pervert' . . . Oh I get it the monk said something to bad I didn't get to hear I probably would of laughed.

"So . . . is anyone going to answer me?" Kagome looked over to me and giggled and shook her head.

"All the girls go first while the boys keep guard then it's the guys turn for those who want to then sometimes it's just whatever." She explained I just 'oh'ed '

"So which one is it today because since were near a stream, river, thingy?" I ask. Kagome thought about it for a minute but was cut off by Yuki.

"Why don't the girls go first and me too," He said looking up at Kagome with big pleading eyes knowing she couldn't resist.

"You're such a mind reader" She said before tackling him with a hug I saw him smirk to the other guys- Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku(got over the punch)- and I held in a laugh.

"So let's go So much walking I'm all sweaty," I said standing up and put hands on my back and pushing forward I heard a light popping noise.

"You barely walked I carried you most of the way and when you where walking you were barely carrying anything," Inuyasha said crossing his arms, his eyes daring me to defy him.

"Yeah, and I thanked you for that. You chose to carry my stuff and to carry me I think." I look down at him. "Why are we arguing over this? Look whatever I don't care I just want my bath" I say and go over to my bag and got out the necessary for taking a bath I walked over to where Sango and Kagome were waiting and playing with Yuki - mostly his ears- or smothering him with their hugs I guess I should save him.

I walk over to them and grab him, "We should get going" I said Yuki looks up at me thankfully.

Once there I put down Yuki and squatted down behind him, he put his hands on my knees to help him stay steady when I helped him undressed (or basically did it); he folded up his clothes and walked into the water while I was getting undressed. For some reason I felt like I was being watched and I turned in the direction I felt the staring coming from, I just shook my head and went into the water and sit across from Sango and Kagome.

Yuki was doggy paddling; Kagome and Sango were just getting all giggly over it. I laughed watching him go around in circles for their entertainment; Yuki just grinned at me and paddled away from them and toward me. I picked him up when he was close enough and set him on my lap, half of his chest was out of the water and he was turned toward the other girls. -Rin would be here but she fell asleep a little while after eating and I didn't have the heart to wake up her from what looked like a peaceful slumber. - I got that feeling again I looked over to the trees again where the first time I felt it and I could've swore I saw something move; I moved my body down further into the water. Yuki not prepared for me to move further down grabbed my legs with his claws digging in to my skin.

"Ow," I said lamely it did hurt just not a lot. Yuki jumped up after retracting his claws and twists around to start spilling a thousand apologizes. He looked like a wreck from what I had learned Hanyou treasured family members above all especially since most were ripped apart from there parents at birth or at a very young age so it was sort of like a trait or insight you could say that was passed down from generations so they wanted always to get praised or any attention from there parents especially the mother because the bond is stronger for some reason. So hurting one the parents usually didn't end well in the old times so I guess instincts kicked or something and he automatically started panicking or I'm just over thinking stuff as usual. I put my hand over his mouth to stop him and simply state from him to clean he understood and licked at the wounds that right after he did that start healing up.

When I ever he cleans my small that I sometimes I get, the feeling is like a tingle that happens around the would and then once it is healed it feels . . . It's hard to explain their is still a small tingle but I guessed you could say it feels like my leg is rejoicing by the small spurt of warmth that had ruptured and healed my leg.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asks turning her to the head slightly.

"Dog-demons salvia has medicine that helps wounds heal faster than normal that's how Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kouga heal fast most demons have that ability. Only the Dog-Demon Family though can share it with human without hurting there bodies or contaminating the blood," Sango answered for me I guess she would know considering she was brought up on things about Demons. . . and how to destroy them.

"That's cool," Kagome said in awe. Sango even had me focused on what she was saying and that was pretty hard to do. I just nodded and washed my hair and body while Yuki played then it was his turn; when I first had him I didn't know how to wash his hair because of his ears but I learned fast and it was pretty simple he just flattens his ears for extra protection while I get as close as I could with the shampoo then he just goes under but I have to hold on to him; he was not very fond of the idea alone in the water considering he almost drowned one time (I Was Scared Out Of My Mind!). Then afterwards we just sat there and relaxed I leaned down to one of Yuki's closes ears.

"Do you sense anybody to the right of me?" I whispered to him, he tilted slightly toward that way, not enough to actually notice but enough.

"Yeah, it smells like Miroku and smells like he's been there a while," He whispered angrily, glaring off into the horizon.

"I think it's about time we got out, Don't you say?" I look forward the other girls but they say because they want to soak and talk in private a bit longer, I just nod. Yuki and I get dry off and dressed and head back to camp as I walking I saw the monk trying to contain a lecherous smile. I walk past and bring my fisted hand hard down onto his unexpected right when he was going to speak and I knew he had bit his tongue. But was unconscious to really be fretting over it. I just nod and closed my eyes, head held high and muttered 'He better be glad that's all he got' before going over and rolling out my sleeping bag and climbed in with Yuki. Kagome already had hers out not to far from mine, I held Yuki close noticing he was changing, He whimpered against my shoulder he told me once that it was very painful it was like having your body being pulled at from all directions and you could nothing about it. His ears he said felt like someone was trying to pull them down to the side of his head, his fangs and claws were like someone pushing them back into his body at very fast pace and very hard, his senses he said were the worst it was like someone ripping at your very being and it always gave him migraine afterwards, it was just don't right torture.

I hugged him close and hush him and kiss him on his brows, on top of his head, and tell him I love him and that I wished I could thru the pain instead of him. In which if I could I would it broke my heart watching my child go thru something so agonizing.


End file.
